


in my dreams. (literally.)

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, its a reference, mention of hell dreams haha, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3027596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Harrison was only 9 years old when he moved from Salt Lake City, Utah to South Park, Colorado. Gary was only 12 when he layed eyes on a boy, and had sinful thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my dreams. (literally.)

**Author's Note:**

> A few nights ago I had a nightmare like this with my girlfriend, so I was like "hey, why not write this but with Stary?" enjoy !! :>

Gary Harrison was only 9 years old when he moved from Salt Lake City, Utah to South Park, Colorado. Gary was only 12 when he laid eyes on a boy, and had sinful thoughts.

Sure, the friendship between him and Stan Marsh didn't last, due to Stan's ignorant bashing of his religion; but that really doesn't stop the thoughts.

Gary was still mad at Stan, ever since he confronted him he still had a burning desire for something. He wishes he and Stan could of remained friends, but that was out of the picture, sadly.

...

_Gary came conscious to Stan's head on his chest. It was dark outside, and it was lightly snowing. Gary felt confused until Stan spoke up, "I'm so glad we came out here. The stars are pretty."_

_Gary chuckled nervously, hesitantly going along with it, "yeah.. The stars are great when it's dark.." he trailed off, still staring at Stan was resting his head on Gary's chest. Stan turned his head and, woah, they're faces were extreamly close. Gary bit his lips together, raising his eyebrows._

_"We're getting sidetracked," Stan laughed, smiling and gosh darnit, Gary couldn't help but smile back; it turning into a confused frown a few moments later._

_"Uh, what exactly are we getting sidetracked from again?" Gary questioned, and Stan stood off and he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Untill Stan held out a hand and helped him up, not letting go of his hand._

_"Ice skating, remember? That why we have out skates, duh," Stan dragged Gary over to the bench, where there was ice skates siting beside each other. Gary laughed nervously, biting his lips together before nodding his head._

_"Yeah! Yeah, I toootally remember.. I'm no good at skating, you know that.. I think? I dunno," Gary replied, answering himself. Stan chuckled, sitting down and putting on his skates, Gary hesitantly copying._

_Gary went to stand up, struggling to stand up straight. Stan came beside him and put his arm around his waist, laughing and guiding him to the ice, getting on it himself._

_"Give me both of your hands," he told Gary. "I'll help you."_

_Gary shook his head, balancing on the skates shakily, "haha. No. I'll wait for a few minutes.." he trailed off nervously. Stan pouted, stomping his foot on the ice. He grabbed both of Gary's hand quickly, pulling him onto the ice; startling Gary._

_"Oh my gosh! Stan, oh jeez. I'm gonna fall threw the ice!" exclaimed Gary, clinging to Stans' side. Stan smiled, pushing him out and catching his hands. He stared at Gary with astonishment while Gary stared at his own feet with fear._

_"It's easy. Here, catch your balance and I'll show you." Stan simply let go of Gary's hands to fend for himself. Gary almost had a heart attack before flinging his arms to balance, trying not to fall. Once he had his balance, he sheepishly looked up at Stan who was ice skating._

_"See Gary! It's easy, dude! You just go one, two, three, glide!" He explained to Gary. Gary tried himself. Once Gary got ahold of it, he tripped and fell on his butt. He laughed the pain off when Stan skates towards him._

_"Are you okay? Jesus Christ," Stan asked worriedly, and Gary just laughed. "Yeah! Haha, I'm just nifty! Let me tell you, aha!"_

_Stan twisted his face in confusion, then nodded his head, "well, uh. Alright! Here, let me help you up."_

_Gary took Stan's open hand, struggling to stand up straight. Stan helped him of course, and held his hand for support. Stan started skating, dragging Gary behind him and wow, Gary couldn't help but feel an abnormal feeling of happiness. He smiled at Stan._

_Then the worse thing could of happened._

_It seemed to Gary that it happened in slow motion. They were skating together, hand in hand and then, Stan disappeared beside him, and he heard him scream._

_Stan had skated into a patch of thin ice, and before he could drag Gary into the freezing temperature water, he let go of his hand and Gary slide against the ice farther away from him._

_"STAN!" Gary screamed, trying to get up but somehow he couldn't; and the more he tried, the more he cried. The last thing Gary heard was nothing. No bubbles of oxygen, nothing._

... 

Gary jolted up, his cheeks stained with tears. He luckily didn't wake up with parents or sibling. He calmed down, and took out his phone to see what time it was. 2:34 in the morning. He has school in about 4 hours, great. He put it down, and tried to decipher what that dream was.

What is a dream? Was it a nightmare? Will he be getting a hell dream if he falls asleep? Was that his hell dream? Oh gosh, Gary. You're a mess.

Gary Harrison continues to have dreams such like that, with Stan and him. Stan always ends up dying in the end.

 

He begins to hate Stan Marsh even more.


End file.
